My Vampire
by AngelQueen87
Summary: AU/OS - It's the night of all nights and Bella wants her man. Badly. How far will she go to get him. Valentine's Day has never been sweeter...


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or the following song.**

_My Vampire, my vampire's fine  
>my vampire, my vampire's OK<em>

_He wants to break the rules I've made_  
><em>He wants to crash my castle gate<em>  
><em>Prince of Darkness you woke up too late<em>

_My Vampire - Sohodolls_

* * *

><p><strong>My Vampire<strong>

**Bella Swan**

A snarl ripped through my throat as I slammed the front door shut. "Bella, is that you?" Jasper asked from somewhere within the house.

"What the fuck do you think, Jazz?" I growled, stalking up the stairs, the sound of my high-heeled leather boots _click-clacking _ ominously against the wooden steps. "Who did you think it was? It couldn't have been Alice, you know she's doesn't get off work until five-thirty. _And_, it takes her over an hour to drive across town with all of the afternoon traffic to get home."

Slowly, I peeled my black riding gloves off, careful not to tear them in my anger. As I stalked down the hall, feeling the tension rolling off of me in waves after what that jackass had done – or rather what he hadn't done – to me, I watched as the smoldering hot LA sun slowly inched its way to the horizon. Slowly the gray-black storm clouds started to roll in from the southeast as I gazed through the expansive glass window that took up the entire back wall of the house.

On any other day it would have been beautiful, but with my shitty mood today it was just fucking depressing.

"Bella?"

I huffed, blowing an errant strand of hair out of my face, as I slowly pulled the zipper of my jacket down. "What do you want, Jasper?"

"Did you see the sky yet? The clouds are darker than usual," he asked. "Imagine if we saw a few wolves out there tonight. They would be transforming back to their mortal forms every time the full moon disappeared…classic." I listened to the telltale sounds of a mouse clicking and keys being tapped at, letting me know he was in his office.

As I opened the door, he didn't even bother to look up from the screen as he said his next words the moment I stepped foot into the room. "Your emotions are out of control, Bells. What happened to you today?"

I huffed in annoyance before peeling the leather jacket from my body, throwing it onto one of the chairs, and sitting down in the one opposite with my feet resting comfortably on his glossy mahogany desk.

Why must he always comment on _my_ shitty moods?

"I'll get you for that comment, eventually. You do know that right?" I asked. I took in his office from my position, taking notice of the open bottle on his desk. "You're already drinking your fill before we even hit the club tonight, Jazz? And here I thought that I was the one with the insatiable lust for the red juices. Tsk, tsk, what would Alice say to you if she was here?

He paused from his typing for a brief second, never looking up from the screen. "You're stalling, Isabella." I sighed, knowing that he would just sit there ignoring me until I told him.

"Okay, then…Do you know that guy with the green eyes that keeps popping up everywhere whenever the three of us go out at night?" Jazz stopped typing and looked up at me for the first time. His blue-gray eyes were filled with curiosity.

Alice, Jazz, and I have had several discussions about this before, but we, or rather they, always came up empty.

Or maybe it was just because I wasn't all that willing to share with them.

All they really knew about the guy was that 1.) His name was Edward Masen, 2.) He worked on the same floor that I did, and that 3.) He was covered in ink. Alice had said something a couple weeks ago about seeing him trying to corner me in some way or the other, but was unsuccessful at every attempt. Other than that, nothing. It was like he was a ghost or something.

At least to them.

"What about him?"

"I went to the hospital this morning-" Before I could finish, Jasper cut me off.

"I thought you were off today?" he asked, pushing his shaggy honey-blond hair out of his eyes. If somebody saw Jasper outside of his office at the law firm he works at, they'd never believe he was a lawyer with that long hair of his. Even if he was wearing his best suit, they still wouldn't have believed it.

I growled in irritation under my breath. "I _was_ off today, Jasper…You know what? I'll just start from the beginning so that you won't interrupt me. Okay? Ask questions later." I gave him a hard look that said, "You interrupt me again and I'll rip you limb from limb then burn you alive."

All he could do was nod his pretty little head and pretend to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"When I got up this morning, you guys were still in bed…Alice was sucking off your dick while you moaned like a fucking bitch about how good it felt. _'Oh, Ally Baby, that feels so good. You love to suck Daddy's cock like this, don't you, my dirty, dirty little girl?'_ And since I didn't want to be hearing that, I took a shower to futilely block it out. When I got out, do you what I heard?" He shook his head no, embarrassment at getting caught written all over his face.

"I heard you fucking Alice seven ways from Sunday. _'Oh, God, Jazzy! Right there, baby, right there! Don't stop!' _and _'You're so tight and wet for me.'_ Oh, and this is my personal favorite: _'Tell me who you belong to. Tell me who fucks the shit out of you every night, leaving you wanting more and more. Tell me who makes you cum harder than you ever have. Tell me!' _That shit is fucked up, Jasper." I snickered at him as his face started to take on a disgustingly faint pink shade, pushing my anger to the back of my mind.

"We thought you were still asleep," he groaned, tugging at his long hair.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"Skip over to after you left." I nodded, my anger coming back in full force.

"I left the house this morning, ready and pumped for tonight. I had time to kill before I had to go to work and pick up my files and crap from off the receptionist's desk where I left it last night, so I went and got a coffee from Starbucks..." I went on to tell him a full detailed account of what happened at the little coffee shop. It wasn't really something that I could forget after that fuck-hot green eyed bastard killed my day.

It had all started when I stepped into that little stifling hot coffee shop with the entire place over filled with humans, some looking like they were just getting over a really bad hangover from the night before and needed a caffeine fix. At times I wondered what it was like to have one of those, and others I thought better of it. I had stood in line, waiting for one of the baristas to take my order, when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to prickle. My eyes scanned every square inch of the place, self-preservation kicking in automatically, and didn't find the culprit in the coffeehouse. For all I knew they were standing outside where I couldn't see them.

When it was my turn, I told the guy behind the counter my order and moved off to the front after I got my black coffee. I had smiled softly at him, mindful of my teeth, before moving to lean against the wall near the front door. The disgusting scent of Axe body spray covering two nights worth of drinking filled my sensitive nostrils in the concentrated form of someone's heavy breathing, mixing with the fresh, delicious scent of the roasting coffee. Fuck, the thought hissed through my head as I felt my pupils slowly dilate until they almost overtook my hazel brown irises.

"Well, hello there, pretty lady," the man slurred as he leaned toward me from where he stood. This kid was seriously drunk, and if I was mistaken there was the faint hint of weed saturating his entire scent. "Aren't you going to say something?" I shrugged and did the only thing I could think of to scare him away without getting myself in trouble with the Volturi.

I smirked at the kid, letting it turn into a dark smile, and slowly, slowly curled my lips away from my teeth. My tongue rolled over my fangs in a sensual way that distracted him, but when I flicked my tongue out, slowly rolling it over my bottom lip, he froze. I could see the fear clouding his mind in the little beady eyes on his face, the curiosity if they were really fangs in my mouth that fueled that fear. It was one of those classic scare tactics Aro taught me so that he would never have to face me in the council chamber to be prosecuted.

Being prosecuted in front of the council is one of those things that you would never wish on another person. Ever.

Before the kid could run off, or react in some way to his new revelation, a pair of cold heavily tattooed arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a head of coppery-bronze hair rested in the crook of my neck. Lowly, so low that only one of my kind would be able to hear, the vampire whispered in a beautifully velvety voice, "Play along."

"Hey baby, I thought I told you to wait for me?" he asked, loud enough for the mortal to hear this time.

"I couldn't wait for you. After the workout you gave me last night, I really needed my caffeine fix," I purred, laying it on really thick for the human. "I almost couldn't walk this morning." The vampire chuckled lightly, spinning me around in his arms before nipping at my neck with his venom coated teeth. It shocked me that some stranger from my world would do that. But then again, most of our kind was more sexually driven than driven by their bloodlust. It was just some unspoken fact among us that everyone knew.

I could hear the boy's blood, moving sluggishly through his veins from the drugs, traveling as fast it could as the adrenaline from the fear formed. Slowly, the vamp started to nip further up my neck, kissing all the way to the corner of my mouth. He paused uncertainly before leaning closer to his intended destination. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer to mine until they were a hair's width away. "Kiss me," I whispered.

"With pleasure." He grinned a familiar crooked grin before pulling me in, crashing his hard marble lips to my own.

His lips were on mine in a hungry, fiery kiss. I wasn't shocked at his aggressiveness, his firmness. I was kissing him back just as hard, as feverishly. My succubus-self started to reveal herself as my tongue swiped over his bottom lip. Eagerly, he allowed me entrance to his mouth. With a mind of its own, my tongue swept across his teeth, tasting his venom, letting mine mix with his, before engaging in a battle for dominance with his own tongue. It was like kissing my vampire…_Edward. _His name was like a sigh as it rushed through my mind.

I moved my hands from around his neck to fist them in his soft bronze locks, letting him know that I knew it was him, and tugged. Really hard.

Edward's hands went to grip my hips in response and pulled me flush against his finely chiseled chest. It was like being slammed into a rock wall. A rock wall that was kissing you and groping you everywhere they could get their hands on you. His own sex demon took over then as his hands moved to my ass, cupping it with his strong hands and roughly squeezing the flesh. Edward pulled away from the kiss first, full well knowing that we didn't need air. He moved his lips to attack my throat as he tilted my head back. A low growl of pleasure hummed from his throat as I lightly pulled on his hair.

In return, Edward pulled us out the door of Starbucks and into the parking lot around the corner. The next thing I know he had me pushed up against a car door. I opened my eyes and gazed back into his beautiful emerald ones. The only thing I could describe as love swam there, love for me. And I knew it was oozing from me too.

He gave me his infamous panty-dropping smile before crashing his marble lips to mine again and moving his hands to my ass again. Our lips moved in sync as they moved against each other hungrily, like we couldn't get enough of the other to last us until next time. And all too soon he broke away, only to attack my neck automatically. A content sigh escaped my lips as my fingers dug into his long hair. He was far too perfect for me. I don't deserve his love, but I would never tell him that to his face. Edward would only get angry, saying that _he_ was the one who didn't deserve _me._

His right hand moved from the small of my back suddenly, grabbing my left hand from where it rested on his shoulder. Edward started to play with my fingers, like he was searching for something. _What was he doing?_ I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his. "What are you looking for?" I whispered against his lips, nipping at them slightly.

He sighed and dropped my hand before pulling me against the length of his body tightly until there was no space in between us. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?" I giggled at his unexpected question, not at all seeing him asking me that. And let me tell you now, I don't giggle, ever.

I pulled back slightly, but when he started to protest I kissed him lightly in reassurance. He watched me slowly unzip my jacket, each inch of my icy skin slowly being revealed. I heard his breath hitch when I suddenly stopped, showing just enough cleavage for him to salivate over, and pulled the gold chain from inside my tank top, revealing the locket first. It was a gift my girl, Renesmee, had given me years ago when she was still human. It was a part of another life, when we thought that everything would be okay and nothing could tear us apart to the seams. But we were sadly mistaken…And then slowly the diamond engagement ring he gave me a few weeks ago slid down the chain until it rested on the little gold locket…

A gasp threw me out of my memories as I recounted everything to Jasper. I looked at him, knowing that the gasp didn't come from him. Jasper never gets surprised, unless it's Maria coming for a visit. I snickered at my last thought before looking over my shoulder at a very surprised Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock. She blinked at us before throwing herself at me from the doorway. "Oh, Bella, why didn't you tell us that you're getting married, _again,_ to Edward? This is one the happiest days of my life!" she screeched in my ear. I could feel her acidic tears on my skin, and I knew that this meant a lot to her.

She calmed down very quickly before squeezing one more hug from me and sitting down in the other seat next to me. I threw Jazz a grateful look as I patted the hand in mine that Alice refused to let go of anytime soon. "Is he the same Edward as back then?" I nodded, a small smile gracing my face, as Alice started bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands. Then she blurted the one thing that I wished she never even thought of. "Why didn't I see this before?" A grimace overtook my expression before I could control it, piquing Jasper's interest.

"This sounds promising," he murmured, his thick Southern drawl seeping into his words, before leaning his elbows on the edge of the mahogany desk. I sighed, glancing at Alice out of the corner of my eye, taking in her unnaturally patient and expectant expression. It was one of those things that you don't normally expect to see every day.

"Do you really want to know why?" It was directed more at Alice than Jasper, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Well, you know how Aro has these really gifted people working under him both at the club and as guard members?" She nodded, her little elfin nose scrunching up adorably. "When Edward proposed to me we were standing outside the club and there was a new bouncer manning the door instead of Felix that night. He was really sketchy, but a vampire no less, and Edward proposed to me right there with all of those people – vampires really –like he didn't have a care in the world."

"That was the night that you snuck back into the house at four in the morning," Jasper interjected, piecing everything together. I nodded. "You were really on edge that night." I smirked, remembering _exactly_ how I felt when I snuck in the house like a teenager. It was embarrassing.

"Yeah, I was. When you got up that morning, Alice, I thought that you were going to eat me alive with your questions. But they never came, and I thought that was really weird. So I went back to the club at noon on my lunch break and sat down with Aro to ask him about it. And as soon as the words were out of my mouth, he smiled at me and said one word. A name, really. Santiago_._" I shivered, remembering how Aro was so proud to have found a vamp like him.

It was disgusting.

Jasper's passive expression turned to one of confusion in all but a second. "Who's Santiago, Bella?"

"The reason why Alice didn't see Edward propose to me."

The crease between his eyebrows became more pronounced as he became even more confused. I didn't blame him. I felt the same way when Aro told me that. It's not every day that you hear somebody can block another vampire's gift. Like me.

"According to Aro, Santiago can block most vampire gifts that don't have to deal with the mind like mine and Renesmee's." Alice's gasp this time was so loud and shrill that the little flower vase she put on the table next to the bookcase cracked and shattered into teeny, tiny shards of crystal. I watched as the fresh yellow tulips and distilled water spilled all over the hardwood.

"That's impossible!"

I pursed my lips, giving her the same look her sister Cynthia gave her constantly before she passed away. "Alice, it's not impossible. If it were impossible, would we be sitting here, _alive?_ How long has it been since we were human? Three quarters of a century? More?" Even I could hear the exasperation in my voice. It was something that we had discussed several times and it was starting to wear me thin. And then to add on top of it, Jasper automatically took her side – even when he knew I was right – just because she was his mate.

Sometimes, I hate Jasper.

Alice looked down, biting her lip the same way I do, the same way our mothers did, and slowly nodded her head. "You're right, Bella. It is possible." I gave her a tight lipped smile when she looked up. She looked like a little girl who was just scolded for doing something she wasn't supposed to. It was almost too cute.

It was quiet between the three of us as we digested the new information before Jasper decided that there was enough tension in the room and asked the question I thought Alice would have asked by now. "Does Renesmee know about Edward?"

I smiled and nodded, remembering how Esme had freaked out when she saw me at the club that very same night. My smile turned sad as her words ran through my mind again. _"Does he know that I'm his daughter?"_ How I wish it was only that simple to tell him…

"Yeah she knows. Esme was there that night without Carlisle for once. Her Amazonian friend Zafrina was there with her showing off her illusionist skills." They nodded, Alice perking up again and becoming herself once again.

"There has to be more to the story than that. The bit you told Jasper doesn't seem to be enough for you to come home pissed off like this. What happened today?" Alice's sea foam green eyes turned soft and sympathetic as she smiled kindly at me, but still excited to hear the answer to her question.

I smiled a sick, sadistic smirk at them, my anger rising back to its boiling point again as it all came flowing back to the forefront of my memory.

"After Edward was satisfied that I was wearing my ring safely around my neck, he kissed me and walked me over to my bike. He told me to wait for him in my office later when I got there because I had to run a few errands before I went to pick up my crap. I automatically promised him I would, of course," I told them as they both leaned in closer.

"So after I finished my errands I went up to the hospital and went straight up to my office. Everyone was looking at me because apparently they had never seen me wearing my riding gear before in their pathetic human lives. And the next thing I know the damn secretary Jessica had the nerve to ask me if I was in some motorcycle gang. And she didn't even say motorcycle in the first place." I snorted and rolled my eyes remembering her stupid voice ringing in my ears again. I mean, come on. Do you really think that someone like me, a vampire of all things, would be in a motorcycle gang?

"What'd she say, Bells?" I narrowed my eyes at Jasper. He was trying to hold his laughter in. I could just see it trying to burst out of his mouth. It took him all of his control not to screw up the question.

"Dirt bike," I said dryly. And it just drove him over the edge and the giggles and snorts came bursting out of his mouth like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard. "That's right. Laugh it up at my expense. Go ahead, it's not like I particularly care." He snorted one more time before covering his mouth and letting the giggles die.

"That's a serious joke, Bella. Is she really that incompetent?" Alice asked, wiping away the tears in her eyes with her hands. I gave her a simpering look and nodded once. "Really?" I nodded again, this time looking away towards the window.

The clouds had settled, the blazing hot sun gone for the day, only to rise again at the new dawn. Sometimes, I wonder why I was given a second chance at life, immortally though, but then I remember watching Renesmee grow up before my eyes, even though I never aged myself.

It allowed me to be there as my daughter grew into the beautiful woman she is today, even though she's like me now.

A vampire.

I shook the depressing thought away before looking back at Alice and Jasper.

Jasper stared at me, like he was expecting me to snap like some dangerous animal. He smirked suddenly and leaned across his desk toward me. "He didn't, did he?" I pursed my lips at him and sharply nodded my head once. Jazz smirked again and leaned back in his desk chair. "Get back at Edward. _Punish_ him, if you catch my drift…" I smirked back at him and nodded, already planning something in the back of my head.

Alice looked between us and raised a delicate eyebrow. "What do you mean…Unless Edward left just as you guys were about to…" she trailed off and stared into my eyes. "You know what? I'll try and get you that private room at the club tonight, Bella."

I dropped down from the roof of the building in front of the club and casually walked toward the door, Alice and Jasper two steps behind me.

The bouncer pulled back the velvet rope as we approached. "Ah. Isabella, Mary Alice, Jasper. I see that you've come to join the Valentine's Day Bloodbath," Felix said to us as we passed on to the door, groans of disappointment and angry exclamations following us in.

Alice smiled up at the vampire doorman. "I hope that they use the good stuff this year. Last year's A negative tasted a little stale."

Felix smiled back at her. "Hm, then I think you'll like the selection that Heidi made this year, Mary Alice. Have a good night, now," he said to us, turning back to his position guarding the door.

I stepped over the threshold and slipped away from Alice and Jasper, going straight to the bar. There was only one person I trusted to track someone down for me. No way in hell was I going to ask James – he would expect something in return. Something sleazy.

I sat down directly in the middle of the bar and waited. A man with dark hair was making complicated tideovers with shots of alcohol in them at one end of the bar. Slowly he made his way toward me, taking people's orders and then making them. Two people away from me, he suddenly looked up directly at me. He looked at me panic-stricken and told the next person to wait a moment.

"What do you need, Bella? A drink? Help finding somebody?" he asked me leaning across the bar toward me.

I smiled at him. He always cuts to the chase, there's no beating around the bush with him. "Can you tell me if Esme's here yet, Demetri?" He nodded then closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"She's here with Carlisle and Zafrina," he said, pointing in the direction of the booths. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait." I grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt. "There's someone else I need you to find."

"Who? Alice and Jasper?"

I shook my head. "No, they came with me. I need you to find a man for me."

"I could be your man…" But he trailed off and started to back up at the murderous look on my face. "But seriously, you need to give me more information than that, Bella."

"Fine. He should be here tonight. He has copper hair, green eyes, two full sleeves of ink. He's very tall, over six feet."

He hummed, rubbing his chin with his hand. "This guy of yours have a name? Human or vampire?"

"First, I'm not telling you his name. Second, he's a vampire, a couple years older than me. And why would anyone in their right mind bring a human _here_ in the first place, Demetri?"

He shrugged and leaned back across the bar. "It's happened before, Bella," he told me, closing his eyes again, concentrating.

"Then those humans must have been killed the moment they got over that threshold."

Demetri snorted in laughter, opening his eyes again. "Funny, Bella, really funny," he said sarcastically. "The man you're looking for just walked in with two other vampires, one male and one female." I kissed his cheek, thanked him, and then drifted away to where Alice and Jasper were waiting for me.

"He's here," I told them.

Alice stood on tip toes and pirouetted around in a full circle looking around the crowed room. "Where? Where's Edward, Bella? I want to see him," she squealed. "Oh, it's been so long since Jazzy and I have seen him." She suddenly turned on me. "Have you told him about us?" I nodded.

"He knows I live with a vampire couple, just not _who_ you are."

She nodded, still looking around the room. "Is Esme here, too, then?"

"Yeah, she brought Carlisle and Zafrina with her like usual."

We stood at a table, drinking our drinks, waiting for the main event.

Tonight is the night when it's hardest to get into the only club that the Volturi themselves own and operate.

Valentine's Day was the best night of the entire year to hold a bloodbath. The humans were none the wiser as to what happened right under their little noses. Their police just thought that it was a club for all the Goths and outcasts of their society. In reality, this club, From Dusk Till Dawn, was an all vampire night club.

It's open, just as the name suggests, from dusk until dawn every day. But the main event – the bloodbaths – was only held twice a week, depending on how much is on supply. I remember when the club ran dry for six months straight. Jasper had moaned and bitched about this the entire time. It wasn't like we didn't feed the entire six months.

But Valentine's Day was different.

They had the best blood flowing for two hours straight from ten o'clock to midnight right on the dance floor. And everyone was dressed up in their sexiest costumes. That was the best part, except for the blood of course. Nothing can compete with the blood, but sexy costumes were good too.

Alice was dressed beautifully in a Queen Cleopatra costume with her dark hair smoothed down around her angel's face and a gold headdress with blue topaz and onyx gems on it. Her dress was bright white, and very, very short, with a pair of strappy gold sandals. She had gold bangles and rings on her arms and fingers and thick black eyeliner ringing her eyes the way the ancient Egyptians did theirs with kohl. And she had Jasper dressed as her undead, mummified pharaoh. They always had these matching costumes.

Last year, they were Snow White and Prince Charming – the slutty version.

I'm almost too embarrassed to go out with them every year.

I, on the other hand, was dressed as a gothic countess. It wasn't my idea but Alice said that it would be perfect for tonight. I was wearing a blood-red corset with black beads on it with a short black tutu-like skirt and a matching red thong underneath. And against my will, Alice forced me into a pair of silver fuck-me-pumps. She was an unnatural force of nature that wasn't to be reckoned with when she wanted to get back at someone one way or the other.

Suddenly Alice started squealing loudly in my ear. Jasper lunged at her and covered her mouth. "Alice, stop," he hissed just loud enough for us to hear. "You're attracting too much attention, sweetheart." I glanced around us and sure enough, they were all staring curiously at us. I hissed at them and bared my fangs. They shrank back from us and turn away like the cowards they were.

She stops at once and points at someone in the distance. Alice rips Jazz's hand at away and squeals "Esme!" bouncing up and down on the balls of her petite little feet.

The crowd parts a moment later and Esme, Carlisle, and Zafrina appear. Esme smiles and launches herself into my arms, her dark hair framing her face in giant curls.

"You look hot, Mom. Like really, _really_ hot. Are you trying to seduce someone?" she asks me, a wicked glint in her apple green eyes.

I smirk. "Yeah, sweetie, your father." She chokes on the drink Carlisle handed only moments before.

"Mom!" she screeches at the same time that Carlisle says, "You don't say something like that, Bella."

I snort at that. "Carlisle, do you think I care about what other people think? They can all go to hell for all I care. You know that." He shakes his head as if to say, "She's fucking crazy."

Esme wraps an arm around me and leans her head against mine. "But, Mom, seriously. Are you really trying to seduce Dad? One would think that you wouldn't need to do that. I mean, you've had to have done something similar to have me in the first place."

"Renesmee, your father left me hanging right before we got to the main event today and I've been wanting a piece of him for a few days now." She grimaces in disgust as Alice and Jasper laugh.

"I really regret asking you now." I throw my head back and laugh. It was always fun to embarrass my girl, my daughter.

"Does he know, Bella?"

I stare curiously at Carlisle, my laughter dying in my throat. "About what, Carl?" He nods toward Esme who was laughing at something that Jasper's told her. I felt my brow furrow. "No, why?"

"Because, Edward's coming right this way and he doesn't look that happy." I turn in the direction he was pointing and saw Edward pushing through the crowd with the two vampires Demetri warned me about. I could feel myself panicking. My heart was pumping faster, making my body use more blood than it was supposed to.

Distantly I could hear someone calling my name, but it wasn't Edward. That was one thing I was sure of. Then I could feel somebody shaking me, my name getting louder.

"Bella!"

It was Alice.

"Bella! Go to Jane – she'll keep him away until ten. Jazzy and I will tell him everything. We'll make him remember. Just go!" I nod before launching myself into the throng of tightly packed bodies on the dance floor.

A ghostly pale hand grabs me and pulls me away. I struggle as the vampire pulls me tight against their body and walks me into a dark secluded area by the bar. "Bella, stop struggling! It's just me. It's Jane." I freeze and look into the vampire's eyes, recognizing the familiar cold gray color set into the small childish face framed with dark chin length hair.

I sigh in relief and collapse into the seat beside us. "Thanks, Jane. I kind of freaked out there for a minute."

"Why are you hiding from your boy?"

I shake my head at her. "I'm not hiding from Edward. I'm just…_avoiding_ him, Jane. He cheated me earlier today and now I'm just following Alice's little plan."

"Who cheated on you?" I look up at the sound of the voice.

It was Alec. His gray eyes identical to his sister's were boring down at me. "No one cheated _on_ me. Edward just _cheated_ me out of something important."

Alec raised a dark brow. "Cheated you out of what?"

Jane looked incredulously at her brother. "He cheated her out of having sex, Brother."

Alec nodded and patted me on the back like he pitied me, said something stupid, and then walked back to wherever he came from.

I look back at Jane. "Your brother's a fucking weirdo."

She nods. "I know," she says, sitting down beside me.

We sit there, waiting for ten o'clock to come.

Twice Edward's attempted to approach me, and twice Jane had to stop him with her gift as Alice and Jasper towed him away. It pained me to watch my love succumb to the pain Jane inflicted upon him. I almost got up to comfort him both times but Jane would hold me back until he was dragged away.

"It's time," Jane whispers, glancing at her watch.

At the same time, Demetri's voice comes on over the speakers. "Okay, ladies and gents, it's the event that everyone's been waiting for since last year. It's the most gruesome thing around since the vampire wars. Tonight, for the next two hours, let the blood FLOW!" he yells out over the cheers of the crowd. At the same time, the sprinklers came on over the dance floor, bathing everyone there in blood. It was the most glorious sight I have ever seen, second to the moment when I first held Renesmee in my arms when she was born.

I stood and Jane pushed me onto the dance floor. "Go get your man, Bella!" she calls out. I laughed and waved to her as I was consumed by the crowd.

As if I was in a trance, I threw my head back and drank. The blood ran hot and smooth down my throat, reminding me of the man I had fed upon many years ago. He was my singer then, but now he is my son-in-law.

Who would have thought that the one time that I accidentally turned someone, he would become my daughter's mate?

Once I got my fill, curing one lust only to fuel another, I moved through the tightly packed, writhing bodies across the dance floor, the blood still showering me with every step. Among the dancers I saw Alec kissing a pretty redheaded vampire. They were biting each other, hands wandering. On the edge of the dance floor, James and his flavor of the week were pulling the clothes off of the other and were fucking in wild abandon, no longer able to contain their lust for the other.

"Bella!"

I looked up at the sound of my name.

"Over here!"

And there, standing next to my pixie cousin and her Southern Comfort, was the largest vampire I had ever seen other than Felix. He had an easy going grin on his face and this light in his eyes that told me that he was someone who like a good laugh. Standing next to him was a tall statuesque blonde that had her arms wrapped around the other vampire. She had icy blue eyes that pierced me with unfathomable hatred.

How could someone like her look at me like that? I didn't even know who the hell she was. It was like I had done her wrong.

"So, you're Bella, huh?" said the man. "Eddie's told us all about you. I'm Emmett by the way and this is Rosalie." I nodded.

"How do you know my dad?" The blonde, Rosalie, started and turned her icy gaze to Esme.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean _Edward_?" she asks incredulously. "_Edward's_ your father? _Edward_?"

Esme stared at her then nodded slowly. "Why?"

Blondie ignored her and turned on me. "_You_. You kept him away from her!" she screeched. I watched as she suddenly turned quiet, almost as if she had lost all of the life in her. "How did you even have her in the first place…?"

Alice stepped in between me and Blondie and stared up into her face. "Not that it's any of your business but Bella never purposely kept Renesmee away from Edward. Almost a century ago, when we were all human, they were together. Edward had disappeared one day and never came home and never knew about Bella's pregnancy. We never saw him again until seven months ago when he started to work in the same hospital as Bella here in town."

I push Alice away and continue. "When I saw him I thought I was dying all over again. We had that instant attraction again and the rest, they say, is history."

Blondie gaps at me like a fucking fish. "I'm sorry. I thought that you were just playing with him. Make him think you loved him only to leave him."

I shook my head. "I'm not like those kind of vampires, Rosalie," I tell her, pointing to James and his vampire whore who had taken to feeding off of each other as they fucked. "That girl is just one of the many whores James has on his speed dial when he needs a good fuck. They're just as bad as the other. Understand?"

She nods and gives me a watery smile.

Esme places a hand on my shoulder and points at something in the distance. "Mom, look." I turn and feel my heart start to beat twice as fast as we locked eyes.

There he was.

My vampire.

Alice gave me a shove in his direction and screeched "Go get you man, Bella!" in my ear as I laughed at her.

I walked toward him, barely aware of the other vampires around us. We meet halfway and Edward immediately pulls me tight against the length of his body. I can feel every muscle of his lean physique and the hardness that came from between his legs.

"I see that somebody's missed me," I moan, threading my fingers in his hair and tugging sharply, eliciting a moan from Edward himself.

He grinds his hard cock against me and pulls me in for a rough kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth to taste me.

I moan and run my hands up and down his back when he leans down to lap at the blood on the skin of my neck.

"Oh, baby, you don't know how much," he sighs against my neck. "In more ways than you think."

Edward dips his head down to lap at the delicious red juice that had pooled in between my breasts.

"So you remember," I grind out between my moans as he leans down to pick me up. I wrap my legs around him and rub my pussy against him, creating a delicious friction that makes us both throw our heads back and groan at the sensation.

"Oh, I remember everything and I've met our daughter officially, Bella," he growls as I run my fangs against the skin of his throat. "She's so much like you." He throws his head back and lets the blood flow into his mouth before capturing my mouth with his again.

I revel in his perfection, his inner primal beast.

The lust rolls off of us in waves when he opens his mouth to me and lets some of the blood fall into my mouth.

A growl of my own vibrates through me when we break away. "No, she's like both of us, Edward. Stubborn as hell like her mother and overdramatic like her father."

He barks a sharp laugh and grips me tightly, hands going to my ass. Edward rips my thong away and brings his lips to my ear, fangs nipping. "You won't be needing this," he tells me, voice dripping nothing but pure seduction that makes me even wetter.

I give a moan that rivals James' whore and unbuckle his belt, letting his cock spring free from its constraints. He pants and moans and groans when I wrap my hand around his thick, hard member. "This," I say, squeezing him in my firm grasp, "is mine. Do understand me, Edward?" I run my tongue up and down along the shell of his ear, waiting for his answer.

"Crystal clear," he gasps when I run my hand up and down his shaft from the head to the base.

I smirk and bring both my arms to wrap around his neck. His lips attack mine and a dominating growl bubbles in my throat as my hands tug and pull on the smooth, coppery strands of his hair.

"You're mine," I rasp in his ear, fangs scrapping against the skin of his neck, lips licking off the luscious blood that covers it.

Edward moans and thrusts up into me, my back hitting one of the glass walls in the middle of the dance floor. He thrusts hard and fast, pulling another moan from my lips. We move in a dark frenzy, our skin slick with the blood that showers us.

I rip open his once white shirt and lap at the blood that runs down his chest. He moans at the sensation and changes the angle of his hips, hitting that sweet spot of mine. "Oh…" I moan. "Yes, yes, right there." Edward slams me hard into the glass, creating a spider web design when it cracks, as he starts to thrust harder and faster, his grip on my hips tight.

"You feel so good, so warm," he gasps, his hips moving like a piston.

When I start to feel that delicious tightening in the pit of my stomach, I fuse our mouths together, our tongues licking and lavishing and tasting the other. He tastes of sweet honey mixed with the deliciousness of the AB positive that plasters our bodies. I ride my first orgasm of the night out on a euphoric and lusty high just as his begins. Our eyes lock and I see Edward's pupils have dilated so much that there is only a slight green ring around them and I'm sure that mine are just the same.

Slowly we come down from our highs and he sets me back down on my feet before tucking his cock away for next time.

Edward leans and touches his forehead to mine, his apple green eyes piercing mine. "I love you, Isabella Masen," he whispers, softly, chastely, touching his lips to mine.

I smile, happiness radiating from every pore of my immortal body. "And I love you, Edward Masen."

We drift to the middle of the dance floor and feed, sharing more kisses as we do so.

As the fresh blood pumps through my body, I feel my inner sex demon show herself again. "I want you," I moan as I feel his hard cock pressing into my ass.

I feel a growl reverberate through his chest. "I want you, too, but I don't want all of these other vampires to see your sweet pussy. Only I can," he hisses when one gets too close.

I smirk.

My forever jealous Prince of Darkness.

"Well, we do have a private room upstairs…" I leave it hanging in the air and he scoops me up into his arms, rushing us up the stairs.

I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him in for a searing kiss. "What's the hurry, hmm? We have forever and ever."

He pulls my bottom lip into his mouth and sinks his fangs into the plump flesh, marking me where only he knew. "I know. But I'll never get enough of you. Never," he declares.

I laugh and know he's right. I'll never have enough of him either.

Just as we close the door I distantly hear Alice's tinkling little laugh and hear her say, "Those two are definitely made for each other. Fucking sex demons."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this was a little one-shot that has been rattling around in my head for a while…<strong>

**But anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
